A New Beginning
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Is this our new beginning? Can we? A second collaboration fic from me and Airin Aizawa.


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Is this our new beginning? Can we?

GENRE :

Romance

WARNING :

One shot, OOC, FemPika.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Kurapika menatap pemandangan yang ramai di salah satu taman di kota itu. Sekarang musim semi...bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, banyak orang yang berkumpul sambil menikmati keindahan itu.

Kurapika menghela napas...'Hal seperti ini tidak cocok untukku,' batinnya.

Ya, hidupnya yang kelam tidak selaras dengan keceriaan itu. Ia bertahan hidup karena dendamnya pada Gen'ei Ryodan, dan sudah pernah membunuh.

Kurapika terus berjalan dengan menegakkan badannya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan...walau hatinya terasa pedih. Kurapika berhenti saat sudah sampai di tepi danau yang tenang lalu duduk di sana...memandangi pemandangan menyejukkan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tak sengaja, pria berambut hitam dengan lilitan perban di dahinya melintasi jalan setapak yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia terlihat santai dengan kemeja putih yg dikeluarkan dari celana panjang hitamnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

Ya, ia melihat seorang gadis manis terduduk di pinggir danau itu.  
Langkah Kuroro terhenti. Entah mengapa Kuroro ingin memperhatikan gadis itu.

'Rambut pirang itu... Sepertinya aku mengenalnya,' batin Kuroro yang akhirnya memutuskan duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak jauh dari si gadis pirang, Kurapika.

Sementara itu, Kurapika masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Seketika, entah kenapa...semua yang dirasakannya, semua yang ditanggungnya selama ini terasa begitu menyesakkan.

'Aku...ingin...berhenti...,' ia berkata dalam hati.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kurapika menunduk..menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan dan menangis.

'Hm...Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Dengan wajah datar ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati gadis pirang yang kini tengah menangis. Segera saja Kuroro mengenali siapa dia.

'Huh... Apa yang kulakukan?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan berhenti melangkah. Namun ternyata ia punya keinginan untuk duduk di samping gadis rapuh itu.  
'Sudahlah,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mendekati gadis yang tengah menutup wajahnya.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kurapika. Sejujurnya, ia awalnya merasa ragu karena akhir-akhir ini terasa ada yang lain di antara dirinya dan Kurapika. Kebencian itu masih ada, tapi kegalauan pun tak kalah besarnya.

Tangisan Kurapika berhenti. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Lalu aura ini...Kurapika sudah sering merasakannya. Perlahan Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia menoleh. Benar saja. Orang yang berada di sampingnya saat ini adalah orang yang menjadi sumber penderitaannya.

Matanya membelalak kaget. Kuroro Lucifer bukanlah orang yang dia kira akan dia temui di saat seperti ini!

Warna kemerahan mulai muncul di matanya. Namun tanpa sadar, Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan mata merah yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Dengan tatapan datar ia menatap gadis bermata merah penuh air mata. Tatapannya memang datar, namun hatinya ikut sakit melihat gadis semanis Kurapika menangis.

Mengapa ia tega melakukan ini pada gadis itu? Mengapa ia biarkan gadis itu bersedih tanpa menghiburnya sedikit pun? Mengapa ia melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu?

Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan menghujani pikirannya. Membuat hatinya sakit. Mengapa ia tak bisa tersenyum dan meringankan beban gadis di sebelahnya? Gadis yang pernah dilukainya...

Kuroro masih memasang wajah datar dan menghapus air mata Kurapika dengan jemarinya.

Kurapika terdiam dengan perlakuan Kuroro yang tak pernah ia sangka sbelumnya. Kurapika membencinya, ia ingin bertarung dengannya seperti biasa. Namun saat ini Kurapika benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia malah membiarkan Kuroro menghapus air matanya.

'Kenapa aku membiarkannya melihat bagian dari diriku yang lemah ini? Tidak...tidak boleh...'

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian adalah sebaliknya. Warna mata Kurapika kembali berubah menjadi biru.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Hal buruk apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" ia bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

Kuroro tetap menghapus sungai di kedua manik biru itu tanpa berkata-kata. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan semua ini. Kuroro tak ingin gadis ini menangis lagi hanya karena dirinya, namun ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini," ujar Kuroro datar. 'Apa yang harus kuperbuat?' batin Kuroro agak gelisah di balik wajah dinginnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau jangan menangis lagi. Tak ada gunanya," ucap Kuroro yang lagi-lagi mengalihkan perasaan bersalahnya. Kuroro sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf. Sungguh...di balik sikap dinginnya, ia juga mempunyai hati.

"Aku membencimu...," kata Kurapika lirih. "Tapi...aku lelah...dengan hidupku yang begini."

Kurapika terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mengatakan itu kepada Kuroro?

Kurapika menepiskan tangan Kuroro dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menertawakan keadaanku saat ini," katanya. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya,"Kalau lima tahun lalu kau membunuhku juga...mungkin akan lebih mudah untukku. Kedua temanmu tidak akan mati, dan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."

Kuroro terhenyak. Akhirnya tiba saatnya jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi ia bingung untuk mengungkapkannya. Resah... Ia tak bisa lagi mengelak dari gadis Kuruta di depannya. Gadis yang ia suramkan masa depannya. Namun ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang gadis dan menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik itu.

"Aku...Aku minta maaf," ucapnya pelan dengan sepenuh hati. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia ungkapkan. Di kedua mata onyx itu terdapat kesungguhan hati.

"Aku akan menebus dosa ini. Akan aku lakukan apa pun asalkan kau memaafkanku," ujarnya lembut seraya membelai puncak rambut Gadis Kuruta.

Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu meminta maaf padanya! Ah...apakah dunia sudah terbalik sekarang? Kurapika terkejut dan bingung. Lalu sentuhan itu...saat tangan Kuroro menyentuh bahunya, dan membelai rambutnya, rasanya begitu berbeda.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa...apa yang terjadi padaku?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sentuhan Kuroro lama-lama membuatnya merasa nyaman...dan lebih tenang, seolah ia ingin menyerahkan diri pada keadaan ini. Mungkin...bersandar padanya?  
Kurapika tersentak, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja muncul di benaknya. Ia segera berdiri, dan bermaksud untuk berlari menuju ke arah hutan.

Mata Kuroro membulat ketika Kurapika berusaha lari. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kurapika dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh di luar akal sehatnya. Kuroro Lucifer, pemimpin Ryodan yang berhati batu kini tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh korban kesalahan masa lalunya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tak ada guna lagi ia menutupi ini semua. Ia yang memulai, ia pula yang akan mengakhirinya.

"Dengar, Kurapika. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Akan kulakukan apa pun yang kau mau untuk menebus dosaku," ucap Kuroro tepat di telinga Kurapika.

Tubuh Kurapika gemetar di pelukan Kuroro. Waktu seolah berhenti bagi Kurapika, berada di pelukan pria itu dan mendengar kata-katanya. Dua kali...ia mengatakannya dua kali. Tentu ini adalah hal yang mustahil ia dengar dari Kuroro Lucifer.

"Untuk apa selama ini aku memburumu? Karena aku menginginkan nyawamu. Perlukah lagi kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan?" kata Kurapika getir.

Pelukan Kuroro membuat Kurapika lupa akan segalanya, tapi seolah tak percaya...ia mengatakan hal itu untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kuroro tertegun mendengar jawaban Kurapika. "Kau menginginkan nyawaku, Kurapika?" bisik Kuroro sambil mengelus bagian belakang telinga Kurapika. Ia sudah siap untuk menanggung semua hal yang dilakukannya, menanggung dosanya. Lagipula ia tidak takut mati.

'Aku mati pun, tak masalah,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh.

"Kau menginginkan nyawaku, bukan?" Kuroro balik bertanya pada Kurapika. Ia merentangkan tangan seolah menyerahkan diri. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah..." ucap Kuroro datar.

Wajahnya tetap dingin. Ya, ia tak takut mati. Mungkin kehidupan selanjutnya lebih baik daripada kehidupan ini. Atau mungkin neraka lebih nyaman untuknya.  
Tapi perasaannya berkata lain. Apa seorang Kurapika Kuruta berani membunuh orang lagi? Apa gadis itu sanggup untuk membunuhnya?

Kurapika terkejut. Bukan ini jawaban yang ia harapkan.

Perasaan Kurapika semakin tak karuan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan rantainya, sambil menatap wajah Kuroro. Kurapika menunggu sebentar, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan melawan apalagi menghindar.

Kurapika menurunkan tangannya kembali, lalu menghampiri Kuroro.  
Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu.

"Kau gila ya? Cepat lawan aku! Tuntaskan semuanya sekarang!" seru Kurapika sambil mencengkeram kemeja putih Kuroro. 'Jangan membuatku sulit...,' ia menjerit dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai jatuh kembali dari sudut matanya.

Kuroro menatap datar wajah Kurapika. Wajah penuh kekesalan sekaligus kesedihan. Tak ia lawan cengkeraman Kurapika pada kemejanya. Bukankah seharusnya Kurapika membunuhnya? Tapi mengapa Kurapika malah memarahinya seperti ini? Sungguh ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Bodoh..." ujarnya pelan sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika lagi. "Aku sudah memberikan nyawaku padamu," lanjutnya sembari mengendurkan cengkeraman Kurapika. "Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan? Bukankah kau menginginkan nyawaku?" tanya Kuroro menatap mata Kurapika tanpa ekspresi.

'Aku tak punya pilihan, selain mengikuti perintah gadis ini,' ujarnya meyakinkan diri.

Huh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Apa dia sudah bosan pada kehidupan dunia ini? Ya, dia memang sudah bosan. Bosan menyaksikan penderitaan. Bosan mendengar jerit kesakitan. Bosan pada dirinya yang tak bisa menampakkan ekspresi.

"Bunuh aku kalau kau mau," ucap Kuroro tak peduli.

Wajah Kurapika merengut. Jika orang lain berada di posisinya, pasti mereka akan langsung mengambil kesempatan dan membunuh Kuroro. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Kuroro adalah kriminal yang paling dicari. Tapi...saat ini...entah apa yang Kurapika rasakan. Apakah ia memang menginginkan kematian Kuroro? Kurapika tidak tahu.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke air danau yang tenang di bawahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati tepi, memejamkan matanya...lalu menerjunkan diri ke danau.

Kuroro tercengang. Dengan segera ia berlari ke tepi danau dan ikut menerjunkan dirinya ke danau yang cukup dalam itu.

'Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?' tanyanya dalam hati berusaha menggapai tubuh gadis yang ia ikuti. Ia raih tangan lembutnya dan rangkul tubuhnya.

Kini ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang ia peluk. Matanya telah buta akan sinar gadis putus asa dalam dekapannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan tubuh gadis yang telah dilukainya. Kuroro tetap merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, membiarkan dirinya berada di bawah tubuh sang gadis. Berusaha mengorbankan dirinya demi gadis yang telah ia sakiti.

Kurapika menutup matanya. Ia ingin terlepas dari semua ini. Keluarganya...teman-temannya...wajah mereka semua muncul di sekelilingnya. Tapi sesuatu menyadarkannya, saat tangan yang kuat meraih dan memeluknya. Walau berada di dalam air, tapi pelukan itu mampu membuatnya tenang.  
Kurapika membuka matanya, menatap bola mata onyx Kuroro yang seolah tak berdasar. Tanpa sadar Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kuroro sekilas...sebelum akhirnya ia mulai tak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan udara.

'A-apa yang gadis ini lakukan?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati. Ia merasakan kecupan lembut dari seorang gadis. Mengalirkan kelembutan dan kasih sayang lewat kecupan itu. Pikirannya kini melayang. Apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh Kuroro? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Saat melihat gadis itu pingsan, ia merasa panik dan khawatir. Apa? Seorang Kuroro Lucifer merasa khawatir pada seorang gadis? Gadis yang bahkan telah ia lukai? Sepertinya dunia mulai kiamat.

Tapi Sang Lucifer sudah tak peduli. Kini ia tak ingin melukai Si Gadis Kuruta. Tak ingin lagi membuat anak sungai di kedua pipi halus si gadis.

Kuroro segera merengkuh tubuh Kurapika dan berenang secepat mungkin. Ia tak peduli pada semuanya. Kini pikiran Kuroro hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika.

Begitu mencapai daratan, Kuroro segera berlari. Tak ingin lagi dia membuang waktu. Tak peduli pada nafasnya yang memburu. Tak peduli pada detak jantungnya yang kian cepat. Hanya satu, ia mengkhawatirkan Kurapika.

Kuroro membaringkan tubuh Kurapika perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Kurapika yang pucat. Diusapnya bibir Kurapika yang membiru.

'Kau...' kata-katanya tak dapat ia lanjutkan. Pikirannya sudah runyam.

Dengan perasaan panik ia tekan dada Kurapika agar air yang masuk segera keluar.

"Kurapika... Kumohon bangunlah.." ujar Kuroro tanpa sadar. Seorang Lucifer memohon, pasti gadis itu sangat berarti baginya.

Kalimat itu sayup-sayup terdengar di alam bawah sadar Kurapika. 'Siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku? Apakah aku masih pantas berada di dunia ini?' Namun suara itu begitu tulus...membangunkan kembali jiwanya.

Kurapika merasakan tekanan di dadanya, tapi ia masih tak mampu untuk membuka mata. 'Tidak...aku ingin terbebas dari semua ini! Semoga...masih ada kesempatan untukku.'

Kurapika memutuskan untuk melangkah perlahan menuju suara yang memanggilnya itu. Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi paru-parunya.

Kurapika terkejut melihat Kuroro yang menatapnya khawatir, tapi kemudian sorot matanya melembut saat ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku...ingin berhenti...sudah lima tahun...Jika aku berhenti, apakah mereka akan marah padaku? Aku...lelah...," Kurapika berkata dengan suaranya yang lemah sambil menatap Kuroro yang basah kuyup karena telah menyelamatkannya. Ke manakah perginya keinginan untuk membunuh itu? Entahlah, yang ia rasakan kini hanya kesepian, ketakutan dan rasa lain yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika sendu. Entah mengapa muncul rasa kasih sayang pada Gadis Kuruta ini. Disekanya air yang membasahi wajah Kurapika.

"Kau bisa berhenti kapan pun kau mau..." ujarnya berusaha memahami perasaan gadis yang rumit ini.

"Kurapika... Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?" tanya Kuroro pelan.

Kuroro memegang pundak Kurapika yang lemah. Ia tatap wajah penuh kelelahan itu.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kurapika?  
Apa ia telah melukai Kurapika lagi? Kuroro sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia ingin membuat ukiran senyum di wajah cantik gadis ini. Ia tak ingin melihat gadis ini menangis lagi.  
Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kuroro butuh jawaban saat ini.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. Mungkin lima tahun memang sudah lebih dari cukup. Saatnya untuk melupakan masa lalu...dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Kurapika menguatkan dirinya lalu menatap langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu...Setelah ini, aku tidak akan memburumu lagi. Kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku," katanya tanpa berani menatap Kuroro.

Kurapika merasa lega...tapi juga hatinya merasa sakit. Kenapa situasi ini terasa seperti sebuah perpisahan? Kenapa rasanya menyedihkan? Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari mulut Kuroro. Kurapika menunggu dengan cemas, tapi ia sudah siap dengan reaksi apapun yang akan diberikan pria itu.

Ia... tidak akan mati...? Apa yang dimaksud Kurapika? Kenapa? Kuroro tak mengira bahwa gadis ini mempunyai hati seorang malaikat. Ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu. Membuatnya terluka.

'Aku... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sat ini?' tanya Kuroro dalam hati. Apa Kurapika memaafkannya semudah ini? Kenapa?

"Kurapika...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa?" tanya Kuroro pelan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Hati Kurapika yang membuka pintu maaf untuknya. Hatinya meluluh... Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari gadis itu.

Kuroro segera merangkul dan memeluk gadis itu. Membiarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan gadis itu mengalir di tubuhnya.

Kurapika balas memeluk Kuroro. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya, tapi kali ini ia pun tersenyum tanpa terlihat oleh pria itu. Mungkin sekarang, ia pantas untuk ikut menikmati keindahan sakura itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku menikmati keindahan bunga sakura seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Kurapika pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika bersin beberapa kali. Saking seriusnya, ia lupa masih memakai baju yang basah. Kurapika segera melepaskan Kuroro dan menutupi mulutnya.

"Ah...maaf," katanya sambil tersipu.

"Hahahahaha... Kurapika...," ucap Kuroro geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kurapika yang basah.

Kuroro bangkit dan pergi ke tempat mereka terjun tadi. Ia kembali dengan menggenggam sebuah mantel hitam.

"Ini," ucap Kuroro berlutut dan memberikan mantelnya. "Lebih baik kau ganti pakaian itu," ujar Kuroro sambil beranjak ke arah pohon di dekat danau tersebut.

Kurapika menerima mantelnya dengan bingung dan malu. Ya...sudahlah, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kurapika menoleh dengan ragu ke arah Kuroro pergi. Setelah yakin pria itu tidak mengintip, Kurapika membuka bajunya dan memakai mantel milik Kuroro. Dalam waktu sebenar saja, gadis itu sudah berada di belakang Kuroro.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga basah 'kan," kata Kurapika. Kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba peduli? "Pokoknya aku ingin kau menemaniku ke taman itu," lanjutnya sambil agak cemberut. Rasanya Kurapika ingin menepuk dahinya dan menjerit.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Kuharap aku tidak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk!'

Sementara itu matahari sudah terbenam. Mungkin di sana sudah sepi, tapi Kurapika tetap ingin pergi.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kurapika.

"Oke, Gadis Manis...," Kuroro tertawa geli dan bangkit. Ia memandang wajah Kurapika yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi gadis manis itu.  
Kuroro tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari bawah pohon.

"Kalau begitu, ayo..." katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Si Gadis.

Sesampainya di sana, benar saja...tempat itu sudah sepi. Tapi Kurapika segera melangkah ke salah satu kursi taman di sana. Kuroro pun duduk di sebelahnya

Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin semilir. Kurapika menengadah menatap keindahannya. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Eh, Kuroro...," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Jangan lakukan apapun pada temanku ya, mereka sangat berarti untukku..."

Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya lalu bersandar ke bahu Kuroro. Ia merasa sendiri...dan saat ini, Kuroro-lah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja..." sahut Kuroro yang tersenyum.

Kuroro merangkul Kurapika dan membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Baru kutahu, sakura itu indah..." ucap Kuroro mengambil helai sakura yang terbang. "Dan sakura ini tak lebih cantik darimu," ucap Kuroro lagi sembari menyematkan helaian sakura di antara rambut Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika yang kini mulai lebih tenang. 'Sepertinya aku tersihir oleh wajah cantik malaikat ini,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Wajah Kurapika merona, menatap Kuroro yang terlihat berbeda. Pria itu memang tampan, tapi saat ini sorot matanya terlihat ramah...dan hangat. Belaian tangannya pun begitu lembut.

'Kalau aku pergi dari sini...aku tidak akan merasakannya lagi,' batinnya. 'Nanti...bisakah kita bertemu kembali?'

Entah kenapa perasaan Kurapika yang meluap-luap kini menjadi begitu galau. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi ya...dalam kondisi yang berbeda," katanya ramah. Namun tangannya gemetar, karena sesungguhnya ia tak mau pergi dari sana.

Kurapika baru menyadari, saat ada seseorang berada di samping kita...bahagia sekali rasanya. Dan berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika khawatir.

'Mengapa kau bilang begitu?' batin Kuroro canggung. Dia pikir Kurapika telah memaafkannya. Mungkinkah mereka bisa berdamai seperti ini untuk selamanya? Sungguh bukan pertarungan yang ia inginkan dari gadis rantai ini. Namun ia ingin kata maaf, ketenangan hati, dan ... sedikit kasih sayang.

"Kurapika, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroro agak sedih. Ia mengelus rambut Kurapika perlahan, berharap gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Seandainya saja kau bukan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, seandainya aku bukan Suku Kuruta...kita-" Kurapika tak sanggup bicara lagi. Bibirnya gemetar karena menahan tangis. Kali ini mata merahnya menyala sedih. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan kemeja Kuroro dengan erat. "Maukah kau...jika kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?"

Mata Kuroro membulat. Tak ia sangka kata-kata itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir mungil Kurapika. Kata-kata yang sejak tadi ingin ia ucapkan. Kuroro bersyukur bisa bertemu malaikat ini. Dia adalah iblis penuh dosa. Ia tak mengerti. Rupanya Tuhan telah mengirim gadis malaikat ini untuk menemaninya.

Kuroro tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kurapika lembut.

"Dengan senang hati, Kurapika... Terima kasih..." bisik Kuroro. Akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang di mana ia bisa berhenti.

Ia mencintai Kurapika Kuruta.

Kurapika tersenyum dalam pelukan Kuroro. Ia merasa yakin akan bisa memulai semuanya bersama pria itu. Kurapika melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kuroro. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang...mantelmu nanti aku kembalikan," kata Kurapika tersipu.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai wajah gadis yg tersipu itu. 'Manis sekali,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau mau kuantar?" tawar Kuroro sambil memegang sebelah tangan Kurapika. Dia berharap dapat memulai hidupnya bersama Kurapika, gadis yang ternyata ia cintai.

Kurapika menoleh menatap wajah Kuroro. Sorot matanya tulus...dan begitu penuh kasih sayang.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Perasaan ini...sangat menenangkan.

"Kau juga bisa meminjam baju Leorio nanti, untuk mengganti bajumu yang basah," kata Kurapika sambil memegang kemeja Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum sinis. 'Gadis ini ... masih bisa memikirkan keadaanku,' pikirnya lucu. Ia masih saja tidak percaya dengan keberadaan gadis baik ini. Sekalipun mimpi, ia harap ia tak akan bangun untuk selamanya.

Kuroro mencium kening Kurapika sekilas, membuat pipi gadis itu kembali merona.

"Apa tidak akan terjadi hal buruk jika aku mengantarmu?" tanya Kuroro pelan. Tatapannya teduh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria Lucifer itu. Genggaman tangan Kurapika memberi kehangatan baginya.

Menyadari telah menggenggam tangan pria itu terlalu lama, Kurapika segera melepaskannya.

"Teman-temanku sedang tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia segera menyadari sesuatu dan mendongak. "Tapi jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud lain! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Angin malam bertiup lebih kencang. Mungkin malam ini akan hujan.

Kuroro terkekeh geli. Ia pikir gadis ini sungguh lucu.  
"Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir apa pun, Kurapika," ujarnya masih menahan tawa.

Kuroro menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Angin memang bertiup kencang.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke rumahmu," Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen dalam waktu sebentar saja. Tentu saja dengan cara yang tak biasa, Kuroro menggendongnya dan mendarat di balkon kamar. Dengan malu-malu Kurapika meminta Kuroro keluar kamar dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Ini...dan kamar mandinya di sebelah sana," kata Kurapika sambil memberikan mantel handuk dan menunjuk ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. "Aku juga mau mandi dulu, nanti kusiapkan pakaian untukmu."

"Hmm... Terima kasih," jawab Kuroro dengan senyum simpul. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahagia

'Aku akan melindungimu, Kurapika.' batin Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, kau juga..." ujar Kuroro lembut. Kuroro mengelus rambut Kurapika sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kurapika segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya...membasahi wajahnya yang terasa memanas dengan pancuran air dari shower. Berada satu atap dengan Kuroro, tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Tapi Kurapika harus melakukannya.

'Semua dendamku harus bisa hilang sepenuhnya dandigantikan dengan kasih sayang,' batinnya. Kurapika terkejut sendiri. 'A-apa? Apa yang kupikirkan sebnarnya!' Kurapika membuka keran lebih kencang hingga airnya terlalu deras.

"Ah!" katanya kaget karena wajahnya terasa sakit gara-gara air itu. Kurapika segera mematikannya. 'Dasar bodoh,' gerutunya dalam hti. Kurapika segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan memakai celana piyama yang dipadukan dengn kaus tanpa lengan. Dilihatnya Kuroro belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun masuk ke kamr Leorio dan memilih baju yang bisa dipakai Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya berdiam diri di tengah guyuran air dari shower.

"Bodoh..." desisnya pelan.

Ingin sekali ia meninju dinding di hadapannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Ia merasa rendah. Huh, apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan Lucifer? Kau merasa hina? Oh, rupanya Tuhan memberinya ampunan.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro memakai mantel handuk yang diberikan Kurapika dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya agak pucat dan tubuhnya agak panas. Sepertinya dia demam.  
Kuroro berjalan ke arah lantai dua, berusaha mencari keberadaan Kurapika.

Kurapika menghela napas lega setelah menemukan piyama hitam yang sepertinya masih baru. 'Ini untuk Kuroro saja, biar aku ganti nanti,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil keluar kamar dan langsung disambut oleh Kuroro yang hanya mengenakan mantel handuk. Kurapika langsung tersipu. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Wajah Kuroro yng tampan...tampak agak memerah.

"Kuroro? Kau kenapa?" ia bertanya sambil menghampiri pria itu.

"Hmhh... tidak apa-apa. Itu pakaianku?" tanya Kuroro dengan wajah datar. Kuroro mengambil pakaian itu.

Kurapika terkejut saat tanpa sengaja tangan Kuroro menyentuh tangnnya. Terasa panas.

"Hei! Kau demam ya?" tanpa sadar Kurapika menarik Kuroro dan menempelkan tangnnya ke dahi pria itu.

"Ya, begitulah..." Kuroro menyingkirkan tangan Kurapika dari dahinya pelan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

Kuroro kembali dengan piyama hitamnya. Beberapa kancingnya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Kurapika, di sini sedang tidak ada orang?" tanya Kuroro yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hmm...ya," jawab kurapika dengan sedikit tidak fokus. Dahinya mengernyit memperhatikan perubahan sikap Kuroro.

Kurapika melangkah menuju kotak obat dan mengambil obat demam, lalu mengambil segelas air tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari pria itu.

"Minum ini," kata Kurapika sambil menyerahkan obat dan air yang dibawanya, lalu duduk di samping Kuroro. "Ada yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

Kuroro mengambil air dan obat yang diberikan Kurapika. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Kalian tahu? Kalau Kuroro Lucifer tiba-tiba saja berubah, apa yang terjadi padanya? Haha, mungkin dunia akan tertawa melihat keterpurukannya saat ini.

Dengan cepat Kuroro meminum obatnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kuroro tersenyum tulus.

Kuroro hanya terdiam saat Kurapika bertanya. Pandangannya kosong.

Kurapika sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Kuroro. Tapi kapan pria itu pernah mengatakan sesuatu secara terbuka? Tidak pernah bukan? Duduk berdua dengan suasana damai seperti saat ini, sesungguhnya sudah cukup aneh bagi mereka.

Kurapika beranjak dari duduknya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan melangkah menuju ke dapur. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa masak, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membuat sup instan.

Di luar,hujan turun dengan deras. 'Tak mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi di tengah cuaca seperti ini,' pikir Kurapika sambil menuangkan sup ke dalam dua buah mangkuk.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika kembali ke ruangan tengah lalu makan berdua dengan Kuroro. Mereka makan dalam diam. Kurapika mulai merasa canggung hingga tak menghabiskan supnya. Ia membuang sisanya ke wastafel lalu pergi ke kamarnya mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Kuroro.

Kuroro tetap saja berekspresi datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sepertinya ia mulai tak percaya pada tindakan Kurapika. Gadis itu terlalu baik hingga ia merasa canggung.

'Huhh... Sepertinya aku harus mengendalikan suasana,' pikir Kuroro yang mungkin telah kehabisan akal.

Begitu Kurapika datang membawa selimut dan bantal untuknya, ia terdiam dan memandangi wajah Kurapika.

"Hhmm... Kau menyuruhku bermalam disini, ya?" tanya Kuroro sambil terkekeh.

Wajah Kurapika lngsung merona. Tersipu dan kesal...itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kurapika meletakkan selimut dan bantal di samping Kuroro begitu saja.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk berbaik hati karena kau telah menolongku tadi sore dan cuaca saat ini sedang buruk. Kalau kau ingin pergi, silakan...aku tidak akan menahanmu. Permisi." Kurapika berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tahu Kuroro bukanlah orang yang berperasaan, seharusnya ia tak usah kaget lagi dengan sikapnya yang seperi itu. Tapi anehnya, dada Kurapika kini terasa sakit karenanya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika aneh. Ingin rasanya ia menertawai dirinya karena kekonyolannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk berubah?

'Aneh...' pikirnya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan terisi bila ia berada bersama Gadis Kuruta itu.

Kuroro bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri gadis pirang yang ia sayangi itu. Dengan cepat ia peluk tubuh mungilnya. Ia tanamkan wajahnya di balik leher mulus sang gadis. Ia tak peduli pada apa yang Kurapika lakukan setelah ini. Ini adalah kata hatinya.

Kurapika terkejut dengan tindakan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. 'Bukankah kau setuju untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang mnghalangimu?' semua pertanyaan itu terus melintas di benak Kurapika, tapi tak ada satupun yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Tanpa sadar Kurapika balas memeluk pria itu...dan mulai menangis. Ia tak ingin Kuroro melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, maka Kurapika pun melakukannya secara diam-diam.

"Kurapika... Kita mulai dari awal. Anggap aku bukan Lucifer. Jika kau berkenan...," ucap Kuroro dengan nafas berat. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat berhembus menggelitik leher Kurapika.

Kurapika terkejut. Yang memeluknya saat ini adalah orang yang berbeda. Hembusan nafas Kuroro yang terasa di lehernya membuat Kurapika merinding dan semakin merona. Tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Kurapika menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus," ucap Kuroro singkat sambil menjauh dari Kurapika. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah..."

Kuroro membelai pipi Kurapika dengan tangannya.

'Ini sebuah permulaan baru...dan aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya.'

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kuroro...," jawab Kurapika sambil masuk ke kamarnya setelah ia memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada pria itu.

Kurapika berbaring. Ia terdiam...memikirkan peristiwa hari ini. Benar-benar tak bisa diduga...Kurapika pun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.


End file.
